This application seeks support for a conference on radiation sensitizers, modifiers and protectors in the treatment of malignancy disease. The meeting is planned for October 3-6, 1979 at Sonesta Beach Hotel, Key Biscayne, Florida. This meeting is the seventh in a series of meetings designed to improve radiotherapy through the application of advances in basic sciences. The sixth in the series of meetings was held in November, 1978 and concentrated on the combined modality of radiation plus chemotherapy with the ultimate goal of providing an appropriate basis for the clinical application of radiation plus chemotherapy. The proposed meeting in Key Biscayne is based on the same dedication to foster the application of basic scientific knowledge to clinical radiotherapy, and on the recognition of the extreme importance of new data concerning the combined effects of radiation and sensitizers, modifiers and protectors in cancer therapy. The proposed program will include topics of interest to the clinician interested in clinical trials, and the biologist and chemist working in the developmental phase of this most important area.